


Promptly Written

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Celebrity Crush, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Foot Fetish, Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Keith, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sickfic, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temperature Play, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: A collection of drabbles and completed prompts from my tumblr; brattykeith. All prompts include variances of Bottom!Keith with different pairings. Pairings are tagged in the chapter title for your discretion.





	1. Phone Sex (Klance) for Hochiiiyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These prompts are all under 3K, meaning that they're friendly quick reads from my tumblr. If a prompt gets enough traffic I may decide to expand upon it, so be sure to comment on the ones you enjoy so I know to write more!
> 
> This chapter's prompt: 
> 
> "Ayyyyyyy May I request Klance in a bet where Lance has to seduce Keith without touching,only words ? Congrats again on the new blog!!!

“Lance, aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Keith sniffled into his phone, burrowing deeper in the nest of blankets he’d made on his bed. He was riding the tail end of the flu and was completely exhausted.

“ _I wanted to check in on you,_ ” Lance answered. “ _How are you feeling? Want me to bring some more rice porridge a la Chef Hunk?_ ”

“Pizza.” Keith clarified, his tone wistful. “Cheap pizza. Extra large with sausage and bacon.”

“ _That’s my boyfriend._ ” Lance sighed over the line. “ _A garbage disposal with a cute ass._ ” Keith wheezed out a laugh.

“You need to raise your standards.” He suggested affectionately.

“ _Or sneak a vegetable or three on that pizza._ ” Lance countered.

“You’d beat an injured man when he’s down?” Keith gasped dramatically and immediately began to hack up a lung.

“ _Baby?_ ” Lance’s concerned voice echoed over the line. “ _I can take a half-day and stop by._ ”

“No, it’s fine.” Keith rubbed a hand over his neck, trying to soothe his raw throat. “I just need to sleep, but my mind’s racing because of all the homework I’m going to have to catch up on.”

“ _It’ll be okay._ ” Lance reasoned. “ _All of your professors gave you extensions the moment ‘Garrison University’s Finest’ Shiro contacted them about you being sick right?_ ”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s not like it’s helping much.” Keith sighed, tucking himself back into his blankets. “I’m going to go, I need to try and sleep this thing off.”

“ _Did you want help falling asleep?_ ” Lance asked suddenly, his voice low. Keith paused.

“What do you mean?”

“ _If I can’t leave work to see my poor, pretty boyfriend, then at least I can help take care of him, right?_ ”

“Lance…” Keith trailed off with a blush. “You pervert.” He managed. Lance chuckled on the other end of the line.

“ _It’s been like two weeks since we’ve last had sex._ ” Lance pointed out. “ _My poor little kitten, sick all day with the flu. The most I could hope for was cuddles and listening to your cute sneezes._ ”

“My sneezes aren’t cute _._ ” Keith shot back, ignoring how easy it was for his dick to start getting hard. Well, it _had_ been two weeks.

“ _They’re adorable. Cute little squeaks that remind me of when I catch you off guard._ ” Lance hummed thoughtfully.

“Never happen.” Keith breathed.

“ _It might right now, while you’re not feeling good._ ” Lance pointed out. “ _I’d catch you in my arms and tug you into that little blanket nest you make whenever you’re sick and pepper you with kisses. You won’t be able to kiss me back because you’d be worried about getting me sick._ ” Lance’s voice dropped lower. “ _I’d start at your jaw and start working my way down your neck. All the hickies I left on your neck to keep your asshole classmates away have probably faded by now. I’ll need to make more.”_ Lance paused. _“Are you touching yourself, baby?_ ”

Keith froze, hand in his pants.

“Uh, maybe?” He croaked, relaxing a fraction when Lance let out a soft laugh.

“ _Good, I like knowing my words have an effect on you.”_  Keith could practically hear the smirk in Lance’s voice. _“Does that get you hot, sweetheart? Me being all possessive like that?_ ”

“Nn, maybe,” Keith answered, rubbing himself consideringly. “I like it better when you leave marks where other people can’t see them.”

“ _Oh? Like that one time, I drove you crazy by dotting your pale thighs with bruises?”_ Lance groaned over the line. _“You came just from a bit of teasing. I love the sound of you begging._ ” Keith let his phone switch to speakerphone, dropping it to the bed in favor of using his now free hand to rub at his hole teasingly. “ _Baby, the second you feel better you know I’m going to wreck that naughty hole of yours right?_ ”

“Nnn, it’ll take a while,” Keith replied. “It’s gotten so tight again without you playing with it so much.”

“ _Oh, fuck. Baby, don’t tease me like that._ ”

“Nnn, I could send you a picture and show you.”

“ _I’m going to come over to your house and see for myself in a bit._ ” Lance declared. Keith laughed under his breath. “ _God, you drive me so crazy. Even when I don’t get to see your pretty face. Your laugh is enough._ ”

“Lance…” Keith blushed, his hands stilling. “I thought you were dirty talking at me.”

“ _Oh, right, right._ ” Lance crooned. “ _My poor kitten, I’ve spoiled you so much, haven’t I? Can’t get that pretty dick off unless I say so?_ ”

“You can think that all you want.” Keith shot back, biting his lip as his thumb brushed over the head of his cock.

“ _Naughty kitty_.” Lance laughed. “ _You know I’m going to have to punish you later for being so sassy, right? Fold you over my knee and make those pretty cheeks blush for me. Maybe if you apologized nicely enough I’d fuck you open on my fingers too._ ” Keith shuddered, fisting his dick at the thought, offering Lance a small moan in response. “ _Yeah, that always gets you going, doesn’t it? Feeling my fingers inside you, touching you exactly how you want to be touched. After I’ve gone and spread you open, I wouldn’t fuck you immediately. I’d let you play with yourself for a bit and give me a nice show._ ” Keith huffed out a laugh at that. “ _Oh, you laugh now, Kitten, but we both know that once you’re in the right headspace you do anything I want._ ”

“Yeah,” Keith whined, pumping his dick, feeling that tight coil of heat stir in his belly. “You always make me do freaky things then.”

“ _You like it. Especially when I tell you how good you’re being for me._ ” Lance answered. Keith whimpered, squeezing his dick at the base in an attempt to hold off his orgasm. “ _You’re so cute, acting like you don’t care, but the second I start praising you, you go crazy. Almost as much as when I’m fucking you._ ” Lance groaned on the other end of the line. “ _You’re insatiable then. Bouncing your ass back on my hips, swallowing my cock like a dream. Moaning for me in that breathy voice of yours. God, you destroy me._ ” Lance’s tone was low and full of affection. Keith moaned, throwing his head back and blindly yanking at his dick now. “ _Just like that, sweetheart. You’re such a pretty sight right now, and you’d do anything for me, right?_ ”

“Yes, Sir.” Keith breathed, cracking a smile at the sharp inhale on the other end of the line. “Whatever you want.”

“ _Come for me, Kitten_ ,” Lance demanded, and Keith twitched, that heat in his belly cresting over into an orgasm that had him gasping. “ _There you go._ ” Lance crooned. “ _That’s my good kitten. Clean yourself up now._ ”

“Nnn," Keith managed, blindly groping for the box of tissues just outside his nest. He wiped his hand and dick off like a disaster of a teenager before tossing the tissue away.

“ _All done? Good. Now tuck yourself in, I’ll visit you later._ ” Lance promised. Keith hummed weakly, curling back up into his next. “ _Get some rest, Kitten. I love you._ ” Keith was already nodding off, a smile on his face.


	2. Virgin Keith and Experienced Lance (Klance) for BottomxKeith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about virgin Keith and experienced Lance ;)

Sometimes when they were walking back to their rooms from a debrief Lance would go to hold his hand, which was totally fine. Boyfriends held hands all the time, Keith knew that much. And when they turned in for the night Lance would kiss him goodnight on the cheek. Also completely normal. But on occasion when they were alone Lance’s hands would slide up his shirt or under his waistband and Keith was gone. It made sense that flirting disaster Lance McClain would know about…what…came…

Sex.

Lance knew about sex and Keith had absolutely no idea. He’d known he was gay ever since he’d met Shiro (because come on, it was Shiro) but he’d never entertained the idea of ever dating someone. A life alone on a desert ranch, playing adopted uncle to Shiro’s eventual children seemed like enough for one lifetime.

But then Lance came tumbling into his life with his goofy smile and bright blue eyes and now Keith found himself spread out across the Blue Paladin’s bed as Lance’s teeth nipped at his hip bone.

“Keith?” Lance called out, and Keith glanced down between his legs where Lance currently had his tongue dangerously close to his cock. “You ready?” Part of him wanted to confide, to admit that he was completely out of his depth and that he needed Lance to explain exactly how the fuck his body was going rogue on him.

“Are you?” Keith shot back instead, watching the gleam of an accepted challenge light up in Lance’s eyes.

Keith did his best not to yelp when Lance abruptly swallowed his cock in one long go.


	3. Sugar DaddyxBrat (Sheith) for karinathewave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: since you also love bratty Keith: Spoilt sugar baby Keith annoyed at his sugar daddy (Lance, Shiro, someone else - your choice) for being late picking him up for their meal. Hes the perf sugar bby @ the meal to impress his sugar daddy's important friends but when they get home hes back to being sulky and bratty but his sugar daddy cant stay mad @ him cause he loves that pouty face. Sooo he shows K the new fancy lingerie he got him and K brightens up a lil and they celebrate with sex duh

Keith paced his front hallway with a frown, glancing at his phone’s screen to, once again, confirm that Shiro was _twenty-one_ minutes late. Keith’d already texted him twice to ask where he was, only to get no reply. Shiro had been invited to a very fancy restaurant in town to meet up with his work buddies, and Keith was to come along as his date.

Keith bit his lip, before remembering that he was wearing lipstick. He’d dressed up so nicely. In that deep red dress that Shiro had bought him, the top cut close to his body, only for the skirt to flair out in pretty waves. His stockings were a sheer white and patterned with translucent hearts. His shoes were classic red kitten heels that he’d worn for Shiro both in and out of the bedroom, with strands of pearls at his neck and wrists. His hair was brushed and pinned away from his face, revealing the ruby red earrings Shiro had bought him for his last birthday. They matched his lipstick perfectly, complimenting the sleek black liner that Keith had ran across his eyelids earlier in the evening.

Keith took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, texted Shiro once more, and seriously considered kicking off his shoes and going to the kitchen to inhale the leftover pizza from Monday.

It wasn’t that Keith had been excited for tonight. No, _of course not_. Nevermind that Shiro paid for literally all of his bills; his home, his motorcycle (Shiro was still offering to buy him whatever safer, cherry red sports car he wanted), his clothes, and his extensive book/video game collection. Keith was a completely independent individual who didn’t need to spend every night in Shiro’s arms. The idea alone was  _ridiculous._

Keith practically jumped to attention at the sound of his front door opening, revealing Shiro dressed in a three-piece suit. Keith’s libido immediately forgave every party foul imaginable in favor of abandoning their dinner plans. It’d be easy too. He’d just crawl over to Shiro on his knees and his Daddy would be down to play. Keith had trained him well.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Shiro said immediately, further proof that Keith had trained him properly. “I got stuck in traffic.” He opened his arms wide and after a moment of consideration, Keith stepped into his arms. “You look so gorgeous right now, I almost want to cancel dinner and spend the night in with you.” Shiro crooned, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith didn’t hug him back, still feeling the urge to sulk.

“But I thought you said the restaurant had really good food?” Keith mumbled, looking up at Shiro.

“That’s true.” Shiro agreed, turning to grab Keith’s coat off the rack. It was a black peacoat with golden trim and red buttons. Keith obediently stepped into the coat when Shiro held it out for him, before taking a moment to button it himself. “Let’s go then, angel. I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Shiro offered with a smile.

Keith was all but silent on the car ride over, though he played the part in front of Shiro’s buddies. The affectionate arm candy cooing over the different drinks and dessert options, slyly stealing pieces off of Shiro’s plate and laughing at all of his friends’ jokes. Keith was well aware of Shiro’s coworkers' eyes on him as they left for the evening, his smile dropping into a pout the moment Shiro started the car.

The car ride was silent for a long moment before Shiro cleared his throat.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Shiro asked gently. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and stared intently out the window. “Still mad at me for being late?” Keith didn’t respond, hearing Shiro’s audible sigh. “Guess I’ll just drop you off and head home myself. We can save your present in the backseat for a later date.” He added calmly. Keith twitched, turning to look at Shiro with full attention.

“Present?” He echoed, before twisting around in his seat to blindly paw at the backseat for his gift.

“Careful,” Shiro said as Keith crowed in triumph. Keith held up the wrapped box in his hands before turning and settling back in his seat. He wasted no time in ripping open the present, revealing the clothes box inside. He lifted the lid curiously, inhaling slowly at the sight.

Oh god, that was a  _big_  ruby.

A ruby fixed in the center of what was definitely a gold filigree collar that matched some of the skimpiest red lace Keith had ever held. He picked up the collar, feeling the weight of the ruby in his palm before looking at Shiro with wide eyes. He knew better than to ask how much Shiro spent on him. Shiro pulled into a parking space in front of Keith’s door.

“Do you like your present?” Shiro asked easily. Keith nodded, looking back down at the collar. “You can put it on,” Shiro added. “I thought it matched your earrings perfectly.” Keith looked back at him, squirming in his seat.

“Don’t you want to collar me, Daddy?” Keith asked, watching the way Shiro’s inhaled sharply at the question.

“Of course I do, Kitten.” Shiro groaned, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving in to kiss Keith.

The only reason Keith made it to the front door with his present in hand was because of his death grip on the collar and fabric. Keith managed to unlock the door in the middle of Shiro yanking up his skirt. Shiro snagged Keith around the waist as he pushed the door open.

“Nnn, Daddy. Wait, please.” Keith panted, turning his head to avoid Shiro’s next round of kisses. “I wanna dress up for you. You have to be _patient_.” He threw that last bit at Shiro, watching the way Shiro’s lips curled in amusement at his words. Keith had heard it plenty of times when he’d been needy and wanting, only for Shiro to pat him on the head and give him a simple kiss.

“Go on then, Kitten,” Shiro said, pulling away and letting Keith trot into the bedroom. Keith tossed the box on the bed, before he hurriedly stripped out of his clothes, kicking them into a corner and turning back to the box. He pulled out the first piece of the lingerie. It was panties, made with curling strips of red ribbon and…that was it. The entire thing looked like Shiro could tug at one end and it would fall apart in his hands. Keith shivered, tugging them on, reveling in the feel of soft silk against his erection. Next was the top. It was a babydoll dress, with red ribbon straps leading into a wave of sheer red fabric. The ends were lined with gold trim that matched his collar perfectly. Keith tugged that on as well, before snatching up the collar and all but skipping out of his room.

“Daddy~” He called out, finding Shiro sitting down on the couch. Shiro’s eyes fixed on him immediately, a smile playing across his lips. “How do I look?”

“Perfect,” Shiro answered, leaning forward with his arms open. Keith practically dove into them, straddling Shiro’s thighs and humming when Shiro’s hands began to map every inch of him through that sheer red fabric. “You look so good in this, I’m glad you like your present.”

“It’s not done yet.” Keith pointed out, holding up the collar. The large ruby winked in the lamplight.

“Hmm, you think you’ve earned being collared?” Shiro asked cockily. Keith paused, his eyes narrowing. Shiro blinked when Keith abruptly hopped off his lap. Keith huffed out a breath, turning and walking to the bedroom door. “Baby?” Shiro called out, a line of panic in his voice. “Keith?”

Keith paused, glancing over his shoulder at Shiro.

“Do you actually think you’ll be  _able_  to collar me, old man?” Keith asked back. He snorted when Shiro’s jaw dropped and slammed his bedroom door shut when Shiro rose from the couch.

“Kitten…” Shiro’s voice was muffled. “I’m going to count to ten.”

“Ten!” Keith shouted through the door, before he ran for his walk-in closet, ready for an intense game of hide-and-seek.


	4. DomxSub (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the prompt thingy, could i get some uuuuhhh sub Keith gettin wrecked by Lance? I really loved your bratty Keith fic!

Keith was pretty sure that sometime earlier in the night he’d reminded Lance that having weird kinky sex during a diplomatic mission was a bad idea. Lance had smirked and told him that it was a way to ‘experience a different culture’. He’d then accused Keith of being too scared to try something new, effectively baiting Keith into his game.

Not that Keith couldn’t handle whatever Lance planned to throw at him. Just because Keith took it up the ass didn’t mean that he planned on letting Lance act like he was top dog in their relationship. Keith could take it up the ass _and then_  lay Lance out on the training deck the next morning. Lance’s kink games were nothing to be worried about. Keith had reminded himself of this as Lance took an extraordinarily long time explaining the rules of the night. Lance was the only one giving orders. Keith could politely request something, but not deny Lance unless it was something that genuinely made him uncomfortable. Then all he had to do was say ‘Voltron’ and Lance would stop and they could take a break. It all seemed easy, especially as Lance starting by fucking him like he normally would.

It was only in his post-orgasmic bliss that Keith realized that Lance had put infinitely more time into his plans than expected. Lance, the clever bastard, had been massaging Keith’s back, firm fingers sliding down his arms to rub the pads of his fingers. Keith, halfway to dreamland, had twitched awake at the feeling of metal closing around his wrist, followed by Lance’s appreciative chuckle.

“Lance.” Keith groaned, tugging at the restraints. He winced as they pulled until his wrists were bound behind the small of his back. “Let me up.” He snapped, completely ready to go to bed for the night.

“Do you need to be rescued by Voltron?” Lance asked, sounding both amused and disappointed. Keith glanced over his shoulder to see that Lance was watching him with a look that…really did it for him. Not to mention it almost felt like he’d be losing whatever little challenge Lance had created for him.

“No. I’m fine,” Keith answered, squirming in his restraints.

“Good.” Lance’s hands smoothed over his hips. “I hope I don’t have to remind you that I’m in charge tonight. That sweet little fuck earlier was to get your pretty ass ready for all the fun things I have in store for you tonight.” He added, snagging Keith’s hips firmly. “On your knees. Lift that cute butt in the air for me, princess.”

“Princess? I hope you’re not going to dress me up like Allura and-” Keith yelped when Lance’s hand cracked against his ass. “Fuck!”

“Would you like that?” Lance’s voice was low as he yanked Keith to his knees on his own, letting Keith’s shoulders take most of his weight. “For me to dress you up like a girl and wreck you that way? I thought _I_ was the kinky one.” Lance mused, his hands leaving Keith’s hips.

“You _are_  the kinky one you-” Keith squeaked when he felt something cold rub between his legs. He squirmed and tried to move away, but Lance grabbed his hips more firmly. “What the fu-”

“It’s ice,” Lance announced, and Keith paused, realizing that the cold object was beginning to melt against his skin. “You wouldn’t believe what the aliens on this planet sell. You know they have ice molds for Yupper cocks?”

“Y-Yupper?” Keith repeated, trying to look behind him to catch sight of whatever Lance was rubbing between the cheeks of his ass.

“They’re kinda like giant dogs.” Lance explained. “They even have a knot.” He added lowly. Keith whimpered when he felt something impossibly large rub against his hole. “And you’re going to take it by the end of the night, princess.”

“I can’t…my ass can’t.” Keith breathed, unable to take the time to process why a small part of him wanted to actually try and do what Lance was suggesting. It had to be how Lance was talking; all low and seductive, like he’d found the right pitch to drive Keith crazy.

“It can’t right now.” Lance agreed, pulling the ice cock away from Keith’s hole. Keith moaned in a mix of relief and disappointment. “But you know, they have plenty of molds. We’ll work our way up.”

Keith whined when he felt Lance sliding something just as cold into his ass, it…it almost felt like-

“How’s my cock, princess?”


	5. Temperature Play (Sheith) for Anon

Keith knew he was going to get hell later, but he was having too much fun. Shiro was currently watching him like a hawk as he made a show out of licking ice cream off his spoon. Keith met Shiro’s gaze as he nibbled at the tip of the spoon teasingly before spooning up some more of his praline ice cream and lapping at it with the flat of his tongue.

Shiro had snapped his way through three red pens already, and Keith was pretty sure he was about to break his fourth and last one. Which was a shame because his poor professor boyfriend wouldn’t be able to continue grading his papers. _Gasp!_ He might even have to settle for finally paying attention to his neglected, ice cream gremlin of a lover. Keith moaned at the thought.

_Snap._

Keith opened his eyes in time to see Shiro toss his broken pen away with a frown before Shiro stood up from his desk. He sent Keith a stern look that meant that he was in trouble, but Keith didn’t run. Running would just confirm his guilty verdict.

Instead, he ate another spoonful of his ice cream while Shiro walked over to the couch slowly. Rather than sit down Shiro pressed both of his hands down on either side of Keith, effectively caging him in. Keith glanced up at him with feigned innocence, pulling his spoon out of his mouth.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Shiro nodded at the ice cream. “You like the flavor?” Keith smiled at him.

“Yeah, it tastes good,” Keith said. Shiro smiled at him.

“Mind if I have some?” He asked. Keith paused, before spooning up a bit of ice cream and holding it up, waiting for Shiro to open his mouth. “Not,” Shiro began, his voice in that low register that made Keith’s dick twitch, “like that.”

“How did you want it then?” Keith asked curiously. Shiro paused, contemplating.

“Go ahead and eat that bit, love.” He offered, and Keith nodded, slipping the spoonful into his mouth before dipping the spoon back into the bowl for Shiro’s bit. He grunted in surprise when Shiro’s lips met his before Shiro’s tongue was slipping into his mouth and stealing his bit. Keith pouted at him as Shiro licked his lips thoughtfully. “It is sweet.”

“That was mine.” Keith pouted at him. Shiro smiled back.

“Lay down for me.” He ordered gently, and after a moment Keith complied, handing Shiro the bowl of ice cream when prompted. “Lift up your shirt for me, baby.” And, _oh boy_ , Keith was going to definitely have both a bad time and a good time. He jumped when the first drop of ice cream fell onto his chest, chased by the heat of Shiro’s tongue.

A very bad time and a very good time.


	6. Christmas Gift (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lance comes home late from work and finds Keith asleep on the couch in front of the fire, all cozy wearing red xmas socks with snowflakes, boxers, and his red xmas jumper. Lance can't resist waking him up~ but Keith is exhausted and sleepy and feeling lazy so he lets Lance call all the shots and take care of him and its great cause Keith is never this pliant and soft.

Lance was having a crisis.

An extreme one, okay?

Like it was no secret that his boyfriend was, like, the cutest boy in the world. Hell, the mullet was a chance for the universe to try to be half as radiant is Keith Kogane but  _clearly_ , it had failed.

Lance had bought Keith’s Christmas outfit, half expecting his boyfriend to either a) discreetly bury the clothing in their closet somewhere or b) set it on fire outright. What he hadn’t expected was for his ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend to end up looking like some adorable Christmas elf with a cute ass and fuzzy socks. Jesus, Lance was out of his depth with how cute Keith was. All he wanted to do was jump Keith’s bones, but his (cute, cute) boyfriend was napping on the couch looking like an actual angel. It was a shame to wake him up.

Lance threw off his jacket and scarf, kicking off his shoes.He all but flew onto the couch in his excitement, straddling Keith’s hips. Keith grunted when Lance bounced onto the couch, peeling open one eye and fixing Lance with a glare.

“You’re late,” Keith grumbled. Lance nodded, leaning forward to pepper his face in kisses. Keith groaned, trying to squirm away. “You’re heavy.” He added, and Lance shifted his weight so that he was in between Keith’s legs. Keith looked at him with hazy eyes. “…Right now?” Keith whined, rubbing his eyes.

“You don’t want to?”

“I’m sleepy.” Keith huffed, falling back on the couch, his body limp. After a pause, “do whatever you want.” 

Lance inhaled slowly before he began running his hands along Keith’s sides. Keith always wanted it fast and hard, and Lance often found himself forcing Keith to slow it down so they could take their time together. Now, Keith was lying out in front of him, arms tossed over his head as his breathing began to even out once more. Lance tried not to drool as he gently slipped his hands under Keith’s sweater, the pads of his fingers brushing against soft, pale skin. He took his time, touching and petting every inch of Keith’s chest, pushing the sweater up to reveal those cute nipples, earning a soft grumble in response.

Lance changed tactics, going instead for Keith’s legs, fingers dipping under those fuzzy socks and gliding down to grip delicate ankles. Lance groaned, gently pushing the sock off Keith’s foot, turning his attention to pressing gentle kisses from that cute ankle to his toes.

“Weirdo,” Keith spoke up, and Lance turned his gaze to see that Keith was watching him with a mix of amusement and curiosity. Lance held his gaze as he nibbled at the curve of Keith’s foot. Keith’s foot jerked in his grip as a laugh bubbled out of Keith’s throat. “That tickles!” Lance smiled down at him, before kissing back up to that sweet ankle, tongue and teeth trailing up the inside of Keith’s calf. “Oh…” Keith breathed, still limp but clearly as mentally invested as Lance was. Lance hummed, nibbling lower and lower until he was forced to fold himself over Keith’s hips. His hands slid up Keith’s thighs, disappearing under his boxers. His thumbs dipped along the line where Keith’s thighs met, earning a breathy whine as they brushed under his balls and rubbed at his hole.

Lance’s lips went to the bulge pressing against Keith’s boxers, mouthing over it while his fingers continued to rub. There wasn’t any lube out here so Lance wasn’t getting inside his boyfriend at the moment but at the very least…

Lance pulled away, tugging Keith’s boxers down to his thighs, and that was a pretty sight. Christmas sweater pushed up to his collarbones and boxers to his thighs, letting Lance admire everything in between. Keith squirmed under him, violet eyes watching intently as Lance pulled his own dick out. Lance rolled their hips together slowly, watching the way his dick rutted against Keith’s balls, smearing precum all over Keith’s shaft and making a mess. Keith was leaking onto his stomach, and Lance swiped at the small pool with his thumb, before reaching down to rub his wet thumb against Keith’s hole. Keith twitched and gasped, nails digging into the arm of their couch as Lance’s thumb pressed against his hole teasingly.

“Lance,” Keith whined. Lance nodded, his other hand going to wrap around their dicks. Lance began to move his hips faster, increasing the friction as he pressed against Keith’s hole in rhythm, almost as if he was thrusting inside his boyfriend instead. Keith was panting and whining, his eyes closed and nose scrunched up as he chased his release. Lance groaned at the sight, so enamored with how cute Keith could be even when he was acting filthy. “Lance, I’m gonna…” Keith moaned as he came over his own stomach, his hips arching. Lance increased his pace, mesmerized by the site of Keith’s come smeared across his own stomach. Filthy, naughty, perfect, perfect, _perfect_.

Lance came out a moan himself, shooting off onto Keith’s stomach as well and making the prettiest sight he’d seen for a while. Keith’s eyes were closed again, his chest heaving as their jizz collecting in the soft hollow underneath Keith’s ribs.

Lance wanted to take a picture.


	7. After Naxcela (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Prompt for Klance (or if you’d like to change that feel free too) : Keith is an emotionally exhausted boy as he is on a little “vacation” from the Blade as he’s struggling. The team probably doesn’t know about his actions in the finale last season and they just know Keith seems off but he won’t say anything. Lance decides that if his rival/crush/boyfriend/Whatever you decide he’s got a duty to know what’s up. TLDR: Lance pampers a soft Keith who just needs to feel loved.

“Are you sure you haven’t lost weight?” Hunk asked for the third time, setting down three more plates of alien gourmet food in front of Keith.

“I’m fine, Hunk. If anything I’m gained more muscle since training with the Blade of Marmora.” Keith insisted, nonetheless diving into his meal like a ravenous Yupper. Pidge was sitting next to him, Matt on her other side. They were both meticulously ripping apart Keith’s battered comms unit and installing it with better hardware. The two of them were chattering away in tech-speak, but Lance didn’t miss the worried looks Matt kept on sending Keith.

“Even so. If you want thirds, or fourths, or fifths, there’s plenty to go around.” Hunk said with a smile, sending Lance a knowing look. Lance was seated on Keith’s other side, remarkably quiet as the room bustled around them.

Kolivan had needed to relay important information to Allura, something that couldn’t be sent over a channel. Keith had been tasked with delivering the data stick, along with a debrief to Allura, Shiro and the rest of the high command of the Coalition. If anything Keith had looked worse for wear upon being temporarily relieved of duty.

“How much longer until you have to go back?” Lance asked quietly. Everyone seemed to pause around the pair of them, waiting for Keith’s reply. Keith kept his eyes on his food.

“Kolivan has another mission he’s running tomorrow, I should head back tonight to prepare, and-”

“We haven’t seen you since before we tried to take Naxzela.” Lance pointed out, his tone sharper than anyone expected. “…Did you even take a break between now and then?” Lance asked after a moment, his voice more controlled. Keith hesitated, giving everyone more than enough of an answer. “Spend the night, at least. Rest.” He insisted.

“I don’t have a room anymore.” Keith pointed out, his voice low. He wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

“We can set up a bed-”

“-Slumber party in the break room-”

“-You can sleep in the Red Paladin’s quarters,” Lance said smoothly. Keith looked at him with wide eyes. “You feel the most comfortable there, right? It’s fine.”

“What about you?” Keith asked, confused. Lance let out a long, suffering sigh.

“I’ll make do.”

**★ ★ ★ ★ ★**

“T-This is making do?” Keith asked, his voice shaking as Lance all but shoved him against the wall. Lance was already falling to his knees and mouthing at Keith’s cock over his Marmora suit. “Lance…I…” Keith’s hands went to Lance’s hair. “Let me-”

“No,” Lance said, letting his irritation slip through. He all but glared up at Keith. “Matt told me what happened while we were on Naxcela.”

“I…I did what had to be done,” Keith said, glancing away. “Or would have, Lotor came so it’s alright-”

“It’s _not!_ ” Lance stood up, reaching up to snag Keith’s face in his hands. He pulled Keith close, until their noses were touching. “It’s not okay that I almost lost you just like that.” He insisted, staring into Keith’s eyes. Keith blinked, glancing away. “ _Keith_ , look at me.”

“Lance, we’re fighting a war. We could both die at any moment.” Keith let out a soft laugh. “We spent months together fighting in our Lions and  _now_  you start to freak out?”

“I’m freaking out because at least when we were both in Voltron I could believe that we’d die together,” Lance said softly. Keith made a small, broken sound. “Now that you’re off with the Blade you’re risking your life in places that I can’t see. You’re fighting people I can’t protect you from…!”

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Keith whispered.

“Then protect me! Protect my feelings.” Lance’s voice cracked, and he buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Just for tonight at least. Let me be with you. Let me pretend like the war is over and I can love you without worrying that it’s the last time that I’ll ever see you.”

“…Okay…” Keith agreed quietly, shivering when Lance turned to kiss his neck. “Just for tonight.”


	8. Alpha Lance and Omega Keith (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: do you do anything for Keith in heat? like lance loving how needy but slightly bossy he gets as he steals a bunch of Lance’s shit for a nest and purposely being a lil shit by dirtying it all up with his come and other fluids so he’s punished?

Lance considered himself a nice and caring Alpha. That’s why he kept an app with a calendar of Keith’s heat cycle on his phone. Because, no, wild and free and  _‘I mean, I guess I could be mated one day’_  Keith didn’t care to track his heats.

He’d been courting Keith for over a year at this point. He’d survived Shiro and Kolivan and Antok and Thace and…a lot of other Alphas that scrutinized Lance for his claim on their kitling. It’d taken over two months of phone calls and letters bearing small trinkets and gifts for Lance to have a chaperoned date with Keith, and three more for Lance to be invited (chaperoned) into Keith’s room. And that didn’t even include Keith’s challenges as well.

Keith, the sole omega in a pack of Alphas, fought and bickered and walked like an Alpha. Lance never got to see his omega side outside of his heats, and those in themselves were a challenge. Keith never took the time to prep for his heats, which meant that he got hit by them full force every month.

Lance…might have started taking advantage of this. He, by no means, would survive an attempt to stay with Keith during the full week that his heat consumed. He would definitely end up having sex with him. And then he definitely would have ended up being torn to pieces by literally every Alpha that Lance had painstakingly gained the trust of.

So instead he’d visit Keith in the week prior to his heat starting. He’d leave snacks for his future mate, and often times ‘accidentally’ left some of his clothes over there. Part of him would have felt guilty about not so subtly marking Keith with his scent during his heat, except that Keith was clearly into the idea. At the end of his heats, Lance would come to collect his clothes and Keith wouldn’t give them back. Keith had told him once that it was because he’d somehow managed to lose them, at least until Lance had discovered the pile of dirty (read: jizz-covered) laundry underneath Keith’s bed.

Keith had sputtered and blushed and shouted indignantly (“No! I didn’t! I just..!”) and Shiro had arrived to drag Lance out of Keith’s room by the scruff of his neck.

The next month Lance had returned with a terry cloth blanket he’d been sleeping in for the past two weeks. He downright stared when Keith began purring as he rubbed his cheek against the soft material.

“So you like it?” Lance asked. Keith snapped out of his haze with a flustered nod, before making up some excuse to have Lance leave for the day.

A few days later, right smack dab in the middle of Keith’s heat, Lance got a phone call from Shiro.

“Uh, hello?” Lance answered on the second ring.

“ _Lance?_ ” Keith breathed, his voice weak. Every line in Lance’s body tensed. One of the rules of the courtship was to not speak to Keith during his heats. It was more of a precaution than anything, since what Alpha could deny his Omega? “ _Lance, please,_ ” Keith whined.

Oh god, countries had fallen to an Omega in heat. Lance was just one man.

“Yes?” He answered.

“ _I want cookies._ ” Keith sniffed. “ _And Shiro went to work and left his phone._ ” In some rational remainder of Lance’s brain, he knew that the idea of visiting Keith and violating one of the sacred rules of courtship what a huge mistake, then Keith hiccuped, his voice wavering and Lance was gone.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be right over.” Lance agreed, and he stole Hunk’s entire cookie jar before he left. He wasn’t sure how long it took to get to Keith’s house, only that he’d sprinted until he’d gotten a stitch in both sides and he was all but banging down the door.

Keith opened the door, and Lance was hit with the scent of cinnamon sugar. Keith’s face was flushed, and he blinked up at Lance with hazy eyes.

“Alpha…” Keith breathed sweetly, and Lance nearly jumped him right then and there. Keith’s attention was snagged by the cookies in Lance’s hands. “Cookies!” Keith snatched the jar from Lance’s hand, and after a considering moment grabbed onto Lance’s hand and tugged him inside as well. There was a way to how Keith was walking, Lance noticed. A sway to his hips that had Lance’s gaze like a moth to the flame. “You should see my nest,” Keith whispered, tugging Lance into his room. The scent of cinnamon sugar was strongest here, and the tiny voice in the back of his head reminding him that Bad Things would happen if Lance saw Keith’s nest went quiet.

Keith led Lance onto his bed, where he’d made a literal nest of pillows and blankets and-Lance groaned, all of his clothes were there.

All of his clothes were  _filthy_. What could only be come littered his clothing, like Keith had been…

“I like your scent,” Keith said, suddenly pressing up against him. Lance shuddered as Keith nosed at his neck. “It’s yummy and whenever I smell it I get so…” Keith let out a soft whimper. “I get really horny.”

Sweet Mary, Lance could feel Keith’s erection pressing against his thigh.

“Alpha, stay with me?” Keith asked sweetly, and Lance nodded dumbly, letting himself be shoved into Keith’s soft nest. Keith climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Lance could only stare as Keith settled on top of his chest like a content cat. Keith nosed at his scent gland, practically purring in delight. “This is so much better than just your clothes.” Keith declared. Lance was dimly aware of the fact that no sex was currently being had. He felt like a piece of furniture. A cherished piece of furniture but a no-sex-having piece of furniture.

“Uh,” Lance’s voice cracked, “are we…uh…”

“Mmm, naptime.” Keith declared, and Lance wondered if he was going to actually get some ass before Shiro came home and ripped him to shreds.


	9. TeacherxStudent (Koleith) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kolivan/keith anon again, how do you feel about teacher/student aus (well professor/student more like) because I'm thinking exasperated professor kolivan bending his bratty student keith over his table for be so disruptive during class.

“I find it difficult to understand why you fail to adhere to school policy.” Kolivan began, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down the student in front of him with golden eyes. “Your older brother graduated top of his class and with numerous merits. You, despite your excellent academic standing, cannot avoid getting into fights. Maybe you can enlighten me on the subject, Mr. Kogane?”

Keith Kogane was currently sitting at his desk, arms crossed and staring intently outside the classroom window. Kolivan exhaled slowly through his nose before he placed both of his hands on Keith’s desk, leaning in closer. Keith glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“You’re not in high school anymore. You’re an adult with adult responsibilities.” Kolivan said lowly. “I know you have an extensive history with the local law enforcement. Several of them spoke to Professor Antok when they heard you were attending our institution. By all means, I could hand you over the authorities and they would gladly throw you in jail.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Keith finally asked, glaring at Kolivan, head still turned defiantly towards the window. Kolivan reached out, grabbing Keith’s chin and forcing his head forward.

“Because I knew your mother.” He replied.

Keith’s entire demeanor shifted. His body went lax with shock, and his eyes widened to reveal bright violet eyes. Even though it was illegal, Kolivan had to admire the student’s pale skin and full lips.

“You knew…” Keith didn’t even try to slap Kolivan’s hand away. “You knew her? How?” He demanded. Kolivan leaned away, moving to walk back to his desk. He heard Keith’s chair scrape against the ground as he began to run after him. “Kolivan!”

“Professor Kolivan.” He corrected, turning to face Keith once more. “If you want to know more, then I’d better see your attitude in class improve. Drastically.” He stared into Keith’s eyes, noticing the defiant glint in them. “Dismissed.”

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

And improve he did. Kolivan had expected for Keith’s personality to improve to merely avoiding fights, but it appeared that Keith Kogane did nothing halfway. All of his employees; Thace, Ulaz, Antok and the rest were reporting rather stunned admissions of how…pleasant Keith was being.

“He’s flirting with the entire class,” Ulaz noted from behind his stack of papers. “I watched Regris and McClain start a fist fight over who would sit next to him today.” He added, sending Kolivan a pitying look. “He, personally, has been a dear, and managed to get a 105% on my final for noticing a spelling error.”

Thace reported a similar story, as did Antok. Rather than start the fights himself, Keith had managed to coerce nearly the entire male population of his collective classes into fighting tooth and nail over him, while keeping his hands clean. In short, he’d both obeyed Kolivan’s orders and had given him an even bigger headache to deal with. It was almost admirable.

He went to go sit on in Keith’s next class, and promptly did a double take. He was used to seeing Keith dressed in ragged jeans and stained shirts, but now the college student was dressed in a bright red sweater that hung off one shoulder, and shorts so tiny Kolivan couldn’t even see the point. Star-studded thigh highs were paired with cherry red ankle boots on legs crossed neatly as Keith dutifully took notes. Kolivan could see the jealous leers from the other students, focused currently on the cheeky Latino boy preening at the chance to next to Keith for the day.

Keith glanced up from his notetaking to look in Kolivan’s direction.

He smiled.

Kolivan ordered him to his office, immediately. Keith shrugged at his partner before all but trotting to Kolivan’s side. Kolivan shot the entire male portion of the class a frosty look, before turning to lead Keith back to his office.

Once there, Kolivan motioned for Keith to sit. Keith didn’t bother, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting a brow at Kolivan.

“I’m impressed by how well you’ve managed to give me a splitting migraine.” Kolivan began, watching the wave of amusement pass over Keith’s face. “You’ve proven your point, so you can drop the act.”

“The act?” Keith repeated, his tone innocently confused even as he smirked at Kolivan. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Kolivan made a point to drag his eyes down Keith’s body, reminding the student of his attire. “See something you like, Professor?”

“And if I do?” Kolivan deadpanned, earning a look of surprise from Keith. Quick as lightning, Keith adapted and changed tactics.

“Then we could make an arrangement,” Keith said, stepping forward, crowding up close to him. Kolivan, over a head taller than him, stared down at him impassively. “Most pornos have the student failing their classes and fucking their professors to make up for it, but you’ve got something else I want.”

“The information about your mother,” Kolivan noted, watching the flash of desperation in Keith’s eyes before he reigned in his emotions.

“Yeah, that’ll do,” Keith replied as if there was anything else he could want.

“So, you’re offered to have sex for me in exchange for me to tell you what I know about your mother?” Kolivan asked lowly. Keith smiled up at him.

“Well, it’s either that or the fact that there are four fights today after the lecture to see which lucky fellow can take me out to dinner.” Keith mused, poking Kolivan in the chest teasingly. Kolivan’s hand shot out to grab Keith’s delicate wrist, and with a grunt, Keith found himself face down on Kolivan’s desk.

“Brat.” Was all Kolivan said before his hand cracked against Keith’s ass.


	10. Instagram Celebrity Keith and Fanboy Lance (Klance) for BottomxKeith and karinathewave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Keith is a broke college student who is also kinda instagram famous. Lance is a RICH college student who is kind of in love with a boy he follows on ig that he’s never actually met. He dreams of having someone to spoil and luckily Keith has a link in his bio to his amazon wish list. You can see where I’m going with this. Some of the WL stuff: an electric blanket cause heatings expensive, a soup maker cause he loves homemade soup, lots of fluffy socks cause his lil feet get cold, lots! of!! oversized!!! sweaters!!!!, lavender stuff cause its his fave smell etc. L buys him so much stuff like every time he updates it at least 2 new items are bought already. Then K starts adding things like babydoll tops, long socks, thigh garters etc and says if ppl buy him any he’ll post pics of him in them, thats the deal. Some of the WL stuff: an electric blanket cause heatings expensive, a soup maker cause he loves homemade soup, lots of fluffy socks cause his lil feet get cold, lots! of!! oversized!!! sweaters!!!!, lavender stuff cause its his fave smell etc. (Cont. in Notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cont)
> 
> L buys him so much stuff like every time he updates it at least 2 new items are bought already. Then K starts adding things like babydoll tops, long socks, thigh garters etc and says if ppl buy him any he’ll post pics of him in them, thats the deal. L loses his shit and like 20 things are bought within the hour lol. L hates imagining what old, gross perves are buying K the other stuff but he tries not to think about that too much and just tries to out-do them by buying more stuff. Eventually K starts asking for recommendations and L is on that straight away. He wants him in short shorts & long sweaters & pink socks & all kinds of stuff and he has a field day buying it all for him and waiting for the selfies. And K always looks adorable anyway basically K is an ig princess who uses it to get through college by allowing strangers on the internet to feed his retail addiction & buy him pretty things. Hes real sweet tho and is always talking to people in the comments and also gives away his study books for free when hes done w/ them and L is very in love. Maybe one day they finally get to meet (SOMEHOW IDK roll with it, college party or smthing) and it goes from there

Lance was only three drinks into the first party of the semester when he saw him. It was just a glimpse at first between a throng of men crowding around one couch, but Lance would recognize those cherry red thigh highs anywhere.

He’d bought them himself, after all.

Keith Kogane, proud owner of an Instagram account with followers into the tens of thousands, was currently at the same party as Lance, chatting it up with other students. Lance…Lance could  _be_  one of those students. 

Lance made a beeline for the crowd, managing to slowly edge his way to the arm of the couch Keith was currently occupying. He inhaled slowly upon catching a good look at Keith in person.

Keith’s bangs were clipped back from his hair with cute, silver, star-shaped clips. He was wearing an over-sized sweater made of thick black yarn that was braided with tiny holes to tease at the pale skin underneath. He was wearing matching short shorts and those cherry red thigh highs and leather ankle boots with enough heel to give him some height without impeding his walking. His fingernails were painted red, a matching dash of red eyeshadow dotting the outer edge of his eyes, chased by black eyeliner. His pretty, full lips were shimmering with gloss, and Lance nearly died when he tilted his head back with a bright laugh. 

Oh god, Lance wanted to spoil him rotten. Take him to every coffee shop and restaurant in town. Buy him everything under the sun that he wanted. Fuck and fuck and  _fuck_  him until those pale thighs were limp and all Keith could do was snuggle into his side like a content cat.

Lance’s mouth ran dry when another guy moved to sit next to Keith on the couch, only for Keith to frown with a frosty glint in his eye. The reaction from the crowd was instantaneous. The offending guy was grabbed by the shoulders and all but thrown out of the group, and suddenly Lance understood why Keith was the only one occupying the loveseat. 

No one else moved forward, no one even asked. But…Lance had social media stalked Keith long enough to know that longing look reflected in Keith’s eyes. He stepped forward, ignoring the rolling wave of sharks behind him.

“Hi, my name’s Lance. Mind if I sit next to you?” He asked, offering Keith a hand to shake. Keith looked at him, shocked at first, then pleased. 

“You’re the first one to give me a name.” He noted, patting the seat next to him invitingly. Lance could feel the stabs of jealousy and anger digging into his back as he went to go sit down. “You look familiar, have we met before?” 

“I, uh, uh,” Lance choked, “I follow you on Instagram?” He offered, dying when Keith’s eyes filled with recognition. 

“Oh,  _Lance_.” Keith’s smile grew, his hand going to rest on Lance’s thigh. “It’s nice to meet you in person. You’re a lot cuter than your pictures on Instagram.” Keith shifted forward to rest his cheek against Lance’s shoulder.

That might have been the point in the night that Lance blacked out. 


	11. Safewording (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss Along the Hips

Keith whined as Lance dragged his lips along his hipbones, yanking at his restraints when Lance’s teeth nibbled at his stomach. He watched with dark eyes as Lance paused, his blue eyes fixing on Keith’s face.

“What’s your color, baby? You need a break?” Lance asked lowly, and Keith moaned helplessly. Lance had been at this game for forever now. Keith’s wrists were beginning to get sore, but it seemed like every moment Lance was finally going to stop teasing and let him come. 

“I…” Keith swallowed around his dry throat and reconsidered his options. “Yellow…can I have some water?” He croaked, and Lance was already moving to undo the rope around his wrists so Keith could sit up. 

“Of course, honey.” Keith let Lance pull him into his lap, let him crack open the water bottle, before Keith took the water bottle and sipped at it slowly, relishing the feel of cool water down his throat. “How’s that, better?” Lance asked, pulling Keith into his arms and nuzzling affectionately at Keith’s jaw. Keith hummed in agreement, settling in Lance’s arms and enjoying the sweet affection he was receiving. Keith let Lance check over his wrists carefully for any signs of severe damage, before beginning to press teasing kisses on Lance’s neck. 

“Green,” Keith said before Lance could ask, laughing when Lance swatted the water bottle out of his hands and pinned him back on the bed.


	12. Fooling Around (Heith) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot, Steamy kiss 

Keith mouthed along Hunk’s jaw, laughing when Hunk sputtered out his name.

“Keith, wait-we should get inside!” Hunk managed, attempting to wrangle the Paladin currently crawling all over his lap. The Yellow Lion didn’t seem impressed or annoyed, purring in quiet silence as their Paladin was all but eaten alive by their lover. Keith finally snagged Hunk’s lips, silencing him with a soft snicker when Hunk gave up the fight and grabbed onto Keith’s ass, squeezing firmly. Keith slid closer until his knees knocked against the back of the Yellow Lion’s Pilot Seat and he was able to rut against Hunk’s stomach.

“Think we have enough time for a quickie?” Keith asked breathlessly, tilting his head back as Hunk began to kiss his neck. 

“ _No._ ” Shiro’s sharp voice interrupted. The both of them froze as the Black Lion’s comms opened up, revealing an annoyed leader. “ _Keith, get in your Lion. Hunk…_ ” Shiro sighed, “ _…just try and get yourself together._ ” 


	13. Morning Wood (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance or Keith wake up to the other one giving them head?? Maybe the one giving head woke them up and asked if they could, and the one receiving sleepily said 'yeah, yeah sure whatever' without actually properly waking up but they're awake now...

Lance was having a great dream. He was on a beach, the sun warm on his face and his boyfriend’s mouth warm on his dick. It was only a dream though since Keith never gave head. It wasn’t that Lance didn’t  _want_  head, it was just that even though he and Keith had spent the better part of their relationship fighting together in a giant space robot there was no way to look Keith Kogane in the eye and ask him to suck dick.

Lance had been the one to pop Keith’s cherry, the one to get between those pretty thighs and make him moan. It almost seemed scandalous to ask Keith, who blushed when Lance kissed his cheek, to get on his knees.

So when Lance’s stomach curled and he wearily opened one eye to greet the day he was…caught off guard.

His first hint of reality was the fact that upon opening his eyes Keith wasn’t snuggled under his arm like Lance’s own personal space heater. The next was that he was currently sporting morning wood. And lastly it was the presence between his legs and heat on his dick that made him realize that he was currently getting some _thing_  from some _one_  under his blanket, and he yanked off the cover to see Keith bobbing his head down on his dick.

“Oh my god.” Lance managed, watching as Keith slid off his dick with a soft ‘pop’. Keith looked up at him with a flushed face, his lips cherry red.

“Mornin’.” Keith managed, his voice weak. He glanced away from Lance nervously, pausing to lick at Lance’s dick like a cat. Lance shuddered, his eyes fixed on the way Keith’s tongue danced over the tip of his dick. Keith paused, looking up at Lance, his expression anxious. “Am I…doing it right?” He asked. Lance nodded dumbly, stroking his hand through Keith’s hair.

“You,” Lance’s voice cracked, “you’re amazing.” He added, grinning at the way Keith sputtered. His hand slid down to cup Keith’s cheek, stroking his thumb under his eye. “I can’t believe you’d be down to do this for me.” He paused, before snickering. “Heh. Down to do this. Like, go down on me.” He elaborated, blinking when Keith shot him a dirty look. “Hey…hey, wait!” He cried when Keith released his erection in a huff.

“Nope. Mood’s gone.” Keith replied, moving to climb out of bed. Lance didn’t cry, but he wanted to.


	14. Fantasies (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about the good old Lance catches Keith masturbating and then can’t stop thinking about it, getting very sexually frustrated in the process? Then Keith confronts him about why he’s been weird and moody so Lance just blurts it out, but Keith seems into it so Lance runs his mouth and tells Keith everything he’s been imagining, and then they do it.

Jesus, fuck.

You weren’t supposed to have a wet dream of your teammate the day after you caught him jerking off in the shower. Like, shit like that wasn’t what bros did. Even though Lance wouldn’t consider Keith a bro. Hunk was definitely a bro, and so was Pidge to an extent. Hell, even Coran was more of a bro than Keith, and Coran was an  _alien_.

Lance’s tangent thought processes did nothing to alleviate him of the near-constant reminder that last night he’d dreamed of railing Keith Kogane like he was, well, a girl. It wasn’t entirely his fault though. Keith hadn’t just been jerking off. He’d been fingering himself and moaning so sweetly that if Lance hadn’t caught the full view of the show then Lance would have believed that  _Shiro_  had been moaning like that over Keith. Because Keith…wasn’t sexual at all. In the months they’d been in space, visiting a million and one planets, Keith hadn’t flirted with a single local. Not even a bashful smile or blush. It was obvious. There was absolutely nothing enticing about the human/Galra halfbreed equivalent of a pointy icicle.

And yet, whenever Lance closed his eyes, the thought of Keith under him, legs spread and begging for Lance’s dick invaded every bit of his brain.

He snapped at Keith more, argued louder, and even started a few fights that Shiro was forced to break up. Anything to try and get the thought of Keith with dewy eyes and swollen lips out of his head.

It didn’t work, and even Keith, the literal AntiChrist of Communication, descended to his room one day to bluntly ask: “What the fuck is going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Lance deadpanned, not quite managing to look Keith in the eye.

“I mean, you’ve been three times the dick you usually are,” Keith answered candidly. And  _oh_ , did Lance want to punch him. Or yank Keith inside his room and make him beg sweetly for forgiveness. “Hello? Earth to Lance? Snap the fuck out of it. Shiro’s been getting on my case because he thinks I’m starting all this shit when I’m not. Pull the stick out of your ass and get your shit together.” Keith all but spat, fixing Lance with a glare. Lance finally looked back at him. Keith huffed out a breath. “Honestly, what the fuck is up with you?”

“You want to know why I’ve been so annoyed lately?” Lance asked lowly. Keith lifted a brow, before nodding. Lance reached out, snagging onto Keith’s wrist and yanking him into his room. If Keith had been expecting it Lance would have found himself laid out across the floor, but he was able to shove Keith against his room wall with a dull thud.

“What the fu-”

“I saw you in the showers a few days back,” Lance said lowly. Confusion crossed Keith’s face, then realization, then embarrassment. Lance was shocked to realize how much he liked that look on Keith’s face. “I saw you getting off on having your ass stuffed, moaning like you were having the time of your life, and I haven’t been able to get the thought of all the different things I could do to you out of my head since.”

Silence rang out in the air around them, and Lance realized that telling your rival that you 1) had caught him masturbating, and 2) had been having dirty fantasies about him, probably wouldn’t do much for future team cohesion.

“…What kind of things?” Keith asked lowly, his eyes violet in the dimming blue light of Lance’s room. Lance stared back at him, recognizing the growing interest in Keith’s gaze before he let out a bark of laughter and continued.

“Fucking you. Ruining you. Making you beg and plead and tell me about how I’m better than your fingers. Better than  _you_.” A shiver crawled over Keith’s skin and Lance crowded closer, nipping at his jaw. “You like that, don’t you? Picturing me making you my bitch.”

“Lance, you fucker.” Keith hissed, squirming in his grip. Lance pulled back just far enough to see Keith smirking at him. “If you think that fucking pencil dick you have is going to do anything for me then you’re wrong.” Keith badgered, yelping when Lance twisted him around to pin his chest against the wall. Lance thrust his hips forward, rubbing the front of his pants against Keith’s ass. Jesus Christ, what an ass. Lance’s hand swung down, cracking against Keith’s cheek and earning a small cry. “Fuck!” Keith hissed, throwing his hips back against Lance’s and grinding in a way that made Lance’s mouth run dry.

“What? I thought I wasn’t doing anything for you?” Lance asked, slipping a hand forward to palm at the front of Keith’s pants. “Seems like you’re ready to play to me.” He shoved Keith’s pants down to his thighs, earning a startled whine. Lance slid his hand lower, between Keith’s thighs like he would with a girl. The small whimper he got in reply made his fingers press harder against Keith’s hole, probing roughly at his tight entrance. “You want my dick in your pussy? You want me to fuck you?”

“Oh, what?” Keith gasped, his voice full of mock innocence. “Honestly I figured you’d started already, what a surprise-” Keith cried out when Lance’s free hand cracked against his ass.

“No wonder you got booted from the Garrison,” Lance growled, finger pressing roughly until Keith was on the tips of his toes and moaning. “Man, if only the Officers knew that you just needed some good dick to get you in line. I’m going to fucking wreck you, Keith. Train you so that you’re wet for my dick all the time.” Lance groaned, undoing the front of his own pants. Keith let out a low laugh, casting a glance over his shoulder at Lance.

“Go ahead and try it,” Keith answered, biting his lip. __


	15. Power Bottom Keith (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Power bottom Keith?

“Look at this thing.” Keith admonished, catching Lance’s dick on the underside of his high heel.

They were a pair of cherry red stilettos that matched the lacy lingerie Keith was wearing perfectly. Red fishnet thigh highs led up towards panties that were tied off with a crosshatch of ribbon. Along Keith’s pretty, pale arms were fishnet gloves, leading to the leash clasped tightly in his fist. Keith was lounging on a literal mountain of fluffy pillows, legs crossed lazily as his heel pressed roughly against Lance’s dick, earning a low moan and a thrust of his hips.

“Bad dog.” Keith chastised, tugging at the leash. It ran to the leather collar around Lance’s neck, also red. Lance was entirely naked otherwise, kneeling in front of Keith and his Pillow Mountain like a pauper bowing to a prince. “Thrusting your hips like some kind of wild animal, haven’t I trained you properly?” Keith huffed, glancing away with disinterest. “Honestly, I don’t know how you can still get it up like this.” He toed at Lance’s dick, the tip of his heel pressing just under the head.

Lance bit his lip, not allowed to answer. Dogs didn’t talk, after all. He was always allowed to safeword, of course, but safewording meant either a break or stopping completely and Lance was entirely too turned on by Keith stepping on his dick to ever think to stop. He rolled his hips forward with a moan, watching as Keith lifted a brow at him.

“Really? You’re not even going to pretend like you’re not getting off?” Keith scoffed, settling back against his pillows and pulling his foot away. Keith shifted back his weight, both his legs uncrossing and bending easily. Lance got a fantastic view of Keith’s ass as he lifted his legs into the air and pressed them into Lance’s hips. Lance watched as Keith slid the toe of his stilettos up Lance’s stomach towards his chest, past his collarbone. Keith nudged the tips against Lance’s jaw. 

“Be a good boy and take them off, and I’ll let you fuck them.” Keith offered, and Lance was blindly biting at the heel of one stiletto and tugging it off with his teeth and whipping his head to the side to throw it away. He quickly did the same to the other shoe, moaning when Keith shoved a fishnet clad toe into his mouth. Lance sucked at Keith’s tiny, perfect toe, tongue licking affectionately against it, even as Keith’s other foot slid up the slide of his face to rub against his hair. He opened his eyes, looking at Keith’s flushed face with adoration.

“What’s with that face?” Keith huffed, letting Lance lick his way down to his pinky toe. What kind of dog gets off on licking their Master’s toes? You’re ridiculous.” Keith pulled his toes free, his feet slipping down to rest on Lance’s shoulders, giving Lance a wonderful view. Keith slid a gloved hand down to stroke at his own erection through his panties, letting out a soft moan. “I should jerk myself off right now and leave you like this.” Keith mused, slipping his hand inside his panties and squeezing his dick in teasing pulses. Lance’s gaze darted between Keith’s panties and his face hungrily. Keith’s free foot slid back down to Lance’s dick, pressing against it roughly and earning a cry. “But then knowing you, you’d just try to put a knot in me like I’m your bitch or something.” Keith laughed at the way Lance’s dick twitched. 

“Oh, you’d love that, huh? Breeding me full of your pups like I’m just another pretty hole for you to ruin?” Keith watched as Lance’s eyes slipped closed, his hips jerking. “Jesus, what a horny animal.” Keith settled back against his pillows with a sigh, continuing to jerk himself off. “Nnn…” Keith moaned, looking down at Lance. “Take my panties off with your teeth and I’ll let you eat me out.” He offered, letting his feet slip into the crook of Lance’s arms as Lance dove forward like a starving man, teeth snagging at that red lace and tugging them down his thighs.


	16. Size Kink (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Size kink feat. Bottom keith and Top lance maybe :)?

You’d think the Paladin doing the backflips and swinging a sword around would have more muscle mass than the backline sharpshooter. Keith had expected it, had wanted it, but his build wasn’t built for it. He had plenty of muscle, of course, but it was thin and wiry, built for speed and agility. He couldn’t hit an enemy like a truck like Shiro or Hunk, but he was strong and sharp enough to slice them in two.

Lance, on the other hand, had filled out nicely since starting his training. He was nowhere near Hunk of Shiro’s bulk, but Keith found himself tracing the line of Lance’s arms and chest with his eyes more and more often. Keith might have drooled a bit watching Lance during target practice one day, watching the way his muscles flexed as he withstood the recoil of his Bayard.

Keith definitely drooled whenever Lance used his size in the bedroom, overpowering Keith and forcing him into tight positions before fucking him roughly, his thrusts so strong that Keith slid forward on the bed.

Afterward, Keith would curl up against Lance’s tone body, rubbing his cheek against his chest and humming contently. Maybe later, once they both were ready, Lance would flip him onto his back and let Keith lie under him and be had at completely.

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ 

Keith was so cute and tiny. Well, not tiny, Lance supposed. Pidge was tiny, but Keith was tone in a way that spoke of hours of training. Lance’s mother would have thrown a fit over Keith, stuffing him full of food and demanding to know why Lance had settled for letting his boyfriend starve to death.

Lance would have taken her slaps and then some, greedily eyeing Keith as he trained. He was so nimble, twisting in the air like a ninja, but still strong enough to fend off the sparring bots.

And in bed, god, he was so perfect. So full of stamina and able to hold himself up with enough strength to play all night long, but tiny enough for Lance’s hands to fully wrap around his ankles.

Even after they were done he’d pet Keith’s body, massaging his tired muscles right down to those pretty toes. And when Keith began rubbing against him needily, Lance would turn him over and give him exactly what he needed.


	17. Stop doing this to yourself (Klance) for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Klance. Pretty please? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21) “Stop doing this to yourself.” ;) I bet you wanted angst. TOO BAD. 

“Listen, Keith.” Lance began, his tone serious. “Stop doing this to yourself. It’s just a videogame.”

“It’s not _just_ a videogame.” Keith snapped, eyes fixed on the screen as his fingers button mashed across the controller. “It’s my  _favorite_  videogame.” 

“You said that about that one RPG that came out a few months back, and about the FPS game that came out last year.” Lance shot back, watching as Keith’s player character dove onto an enemy and sliced them to literal ribbons. Honestly, this was all Lance’s fault. He’d been the one to introduce Keith to videogames (because  _someone_  needed a hobby), but much like with everything else, Keith did nothing halfway. “Baby,” He tried a different tactic, his voice sweet, “don’t you want to come to bed tonight?”

That much earned him a glance.

“Maybe later?” Keith offered tentatively. Lance lifted a brow. Both of them knew that’d be around 7 am tomorrow morning. Lance decided that playing dirty was required. He sat down on the couch next to Keith, his hand slipping onto Keith’s thigh. “Wh-wha, Lance!” Keith hissed when Lance abandoned suaveness for face planting into his boyfriend’s crotch. “What the f-ff…” Keith trailed off as Lance began to undo the front of his pants, mouthing over the steadily growing erection underneath. Lance crowed a mental victory as Keith began to squirm. “Lance, I-”

Both of them jumped when Keith’s character exploded in a literal firestorm, the words “GAME OVER” flashing on the screen. Keith practically to vibrate in anger.

“ _LANCE_. I HAVEN’T SAVED IN OVER TWO HOURS!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of this prompt, don't forget to comment! Or head over to see me @ brattykeith on tumblr!


End file.
